Shinobi and Superheroes
by juubi slayer537
Summary: Two worlds come together as a strange land emerges out of no where in the middle of the pacific ocean.
Prologue

A limo drove up the red carpet, filled with paparazzi, crazy fans and reporters. As it stops, a man in a suit opens the star's door for him. As it opens, Bruce Wayne stands up and the flashing begins. He strides down the carpet slowly, giving attention to his fans at times. After he entered the building he saw something like a football stadium except that there was no field, and the stands were filled with very powerful people.

He walked over to his assigned spot, and sat down.

"Hey, Bruce", a man in a tux said. Bruce sat next to him.

"Oliver", he simply said.

"Well, that's the spirit", Oliver responded sarcastically. "Cheer up, there's a big party after this, anyways."

"Pfft. You clearly don't know Bruce", another voice said behind them.

"Barry!? What the heck are you doing here?", Oliver exclaimed, looking behind

"Was invited here", he held out an invite. "Don't know why, but I was"

Oliver quickly grabbed the invite. It said the same thing as his: You must come to this meeting. It is an urgent need.

"How did you...?", Bruce grabbed the invite himself. He looked down at it. "What?"

Bruce just shrugged. "Something's not clear-"

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! I am proud to say the meeting will begin soon! Please, enjoy some of the refreshments as you wait.", a man interrupted.

"Well, that was rude", Barry said.

"Yeah", Oliver said. He looked over Bruce's shoulder and saw Clark. He nudged Bruce. "Clark, 4:00"

Bruce turned around to see Clark Kent, with his note book out, writing something down. Clark glanced back at him, giving him the eye that says; 'something is definitely wrong'.

"So, what about Clark?" Barry asked.

"No interviewers or news people are allowed in here", Oliver pointed out.

"Unless you're invited here...", Bruce stated. He looked around the room. There was way too many familiar faces; Wonder Woman, Dick Grayson and the Titans, Hal, even Lex Luthor was there. "Hmm..."

"Yeah, something is a bit fishy around here...", Barry said. I'll investigate-"

"Is it, is it ready? Oh, okay", the man with a microphone awkwardly said. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I am here to announce the reason you are here: to bring forward a new ideology!"

He clicked a button on a remote. The middle of the meeting area opened up and smoke covered sight of the audience.

"Nice effects", Oliver commented. A few seconds past then...

"Hey!" someone shouted.

"What was-!?" Barry disappeared.

"Barry-?" Oliver disappeared next.

"Barry?" Bruce was alone. He stood up then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and quickly dodged a shuriken. "What is-?"

"Oof!" a man screamed. Soon, the smoke started to clear, and Bruce saw Superman.

"Need a hand?" he said.

"No, just my suit", Bruce replied. Superman threw a set of clothes and Bruce put it over.

"Alright, Batman, let's get-"

Boom!

Several shuriken exploded around them.

"Well", Superman said. 5 men wearing ninja masks came from the smoke. "This meeting could've gone better."

"Less talk, more fight." said Batman. He ran straight towards the ninjas only to stop when he sees one of them going through some strange hand gestures. " _What is he doing,"_ thought Batman. He lets out a look of shock as he sees the ninja breathing out a fire dragon right at him.

"What the hell is that!" yelled Superman.

"I don't know. This is not what a typical league of shadows member does."

Batman ran for cover as the dragon came after him. He found a fire hose on a wall and used it to stop the dragon.

It was then that a man came in. This man had sun-kissed yellow hair with a Japanese hannya mask on. He is wearing a cloak that has words written in a language similar to Japanese yet different. He also has a sheathed katana blade on his back.

The strange man pulls out his blade and slowly starts walking to the enemy ninja.

"Hey, wai-!" Superman was about to warn the man but he vanished.

The man suddenly reappeared behind the enemy group and started to sheath his blade.

 _Shlink_

The bodies of the 5 men that attacked them fell to the ground. Covered in blood.

Superman and Batman looked in awe.

" _I didn't even see him move"_ thought Superman.

" _This guy is dangerous"_ thought Batman as he prepared to attack the man in front of him.

"You do not need to attack me. I'm not here to hurt you." Said the masked man.

"Who are you" asked Batman.

"My real name shall be revealed at a later date. For now, you may call me… Maelstrom."


End file.
